


Something 'Hot'!

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [30]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, bff Mark, jackjae, shy!Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson's extremely shy boyfriend sends him a text, he thinks they're about to take it to the next stage. <br/>Too bad things are never as they seem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something 'Hot'!

**Author's Note:**

> OML, it's over. I finished the 30 Day OTP Challenge, Woohoo!!   
> Honestly I thought that by the end I would be way too tired to ever write again, but nope, it was the exact opposite. I thought of so many new things I wanted to write, it's crazy.   
> Anyway, I decided to end this series the same way I started it, JACKJAE   
> Hope y'all enjoy

Jackson read the text for what seemed to be the 100th time in the last hour. His face still held the dumbstruck look, as it had for the past hour since he got the text.

Mark noticing his friend seemed to be frozen, decided to inquire “Not that I don’t like it when you’re quiet once in a while, but you haven’t moved in like an hour. Something up?” the older man asked.

Jackson didn’t reply, instead he shoved his phone in Mark’s face, showing him the root of his shock.

Mark pushed away the phone slightly so he could actually read whatever was bothering Jackson so much, it was a text message from Youngjae, Jackson’s boyfriend of almost a year? (Mark thought he heard Jackson gush about something of that nature, he usually zoned out when the younger started ranting.)

Mark’s eyes suddenly widened as he read the text message. It read: **‘Want to do something hot? ;)’**   in English. The last time Mark checked Youngjae neither communicated in English nor was he particularly assertive. In fact, the opposite was true. Youngjae’s broken English was often a source of entertainment and the younger was one of the shyest people Mark had ever met.

“Did you reply?” Mark asked, eyes still wide.

Jackson nodded silently, still unable to actually form words. Even though he and Youngjae had been going out for a while, they hadn’t progressed past a few chaste kisses. Jackson did his best not to mind, he didn’t want to rush the younger man, and was okay with going at Youngjae’s pace. But it seemed his patience had finally paid off.

“So what are we doing today?” Jackson asked, as he approached Youngjae at the bus stop (internally cooing at how cute the younger was bundled up in a thick coat and scarf that seemed to engulf him.”

“I think you’re going to like this; we’re going to a sauna.” Youngjae announced, beaming.

Jackson couldn’t help but feel surprised “A sauna?” he asked incredulously before he could stop himself.

Youngjae nodded “There’s one not too far from here, Jaebum-hyung recommended it.”

“A sauna?” Jackson repeated still unable to process the situation.

Youngjae looked a little confused now. “Yeah, a sauna. Wait, I asked if you wanted to do something hot right, like a sauna. Did I say something wrong? Was my English off?” Youngjae asked eyes wide.

Jackson, now understood the situation. “No, no” he said shaking his heading, shooting Youngjae a reassuring smile, trying his best not to look disappointed. “Your English was fine, I just didn’t know what to expect.” He said with a small chuckle at the end.

His response seemed to appease Youngjae, who shot the older man a matching grin (except Youngjae’s grin was probably genuine unlike Jackson’s.)

Jackson’s mood considerably improved once they actually reached the sauna. Even if it wasn’t what he had been expecting, it would still be fun and he was still out with Youngjae.

As they changed out of their clothes into a plain white towel, Jackson smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Youngjae as he noticed the younger admiring his physique. He chuckled when Youngjae ducked his head in embarrassment.

Thankfully, the sauna wasn’t crowded. Both boys sat in the corner. Jackson sighed with pleasure, he could practically feel the tension oozing out of his muscles.   

Suddenly Youngjae gasped “Wait, I think I forgot to close my locker. Hyung, don’t move, I’ll be right back.” He promised before making his way out.

Jackson leaned his head back against the wall and let out a sigh. He had honestly thought that his relationship with Youngjae would be taking a step forward today but it was obviously not meant to be. Jackson loved Youngjae but he wasn’t a saint. The worst thing was the younger seemed to completely oblivious to Jackson’s dilemma. His train of thought was broken as he noticed Youngjae re-enter the room.

Youngjae returned with his face flushed, and it didn’t look like it was from the heat.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, eyes filled with concern “Youngjae, what’s wrong?”

Youngjae’s face was completely red by now “Mark-hyung called while I was outside. He told me what you thought I meant.”

Jackson’s eyes widened but before he could open his mouth to speak, Youngjae continued “I’m sorry I disappointed you hyung.” Youngjae said in a small voice. “I thought you would like a sauna, since they say it’s good for athletes.” The younger man added

 Jackson couldn’t help but feel a jolt of guilt at Youngjae’s concern and when he saw Youngjae looking so upset (plus a hint of annoyance towards Mark, but that was beside the point right now.) He noticed Youngjae was still waiting for him to speak.

“Nope nope.” He said shaking his head resolutely. “There’s no reason you have to feel guilty. I don’t want to rush into anything you don’t want. And trust me when I say, there is no way you could ever disappoint me.” Jackson said stubbornly, smiling when he saw Youngjae smile again, his eyes sparkling.

“Okay, so ideally, if it were 100% up to you, you don’t have to take my feelings or well-being into consideration at all, what would be doing right now?” Jackson asked, propping his head onto his hands, elbows on his thighs.

“Even if I don’t have to take your well-being into consideration, I always want to take you into consideration.” Youngjae confessed, face completely red, too embarrassed to look at Jackson, so choosing to stare at the floor. The younger man usually didn’t say anything cheesy claiming it was too embarrassing, so when he did, it meant a lot to Jackson.

“You know what I mean, don’t avoid the question.” Jackson sputtered, looking away so Youngjae wouldn’t see the light dusting of colour on his cheeks. He would prefer it if the younger man remained forever oblivious to the effect he had on Jackson.

“Well, we’d be at my place, maybe watching a movie and cuddling.” Youngjae suggested, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Suddenly Jackson stood (causing Youngjae to take a step back) and grabbed the younger man’s wrist, dragging him out of the sauna. “Then that’s exactly what we’re going to do.

That evening Jackson found himself on Youngjae’s couch, cuddling the younger man. They were watching a cheesy rom-com. Youngjae was completely enthralled by the movie while Jackson was completely enthralled by Youngjae. As Jackson buried his face into the younger’s shoulder, smiling when Youngjae giggled as Jackson’ hair brushed his neck, he realized he didn’t really mind how slow things were moving with Youngjae, as long as it was with Youngjae. That was all that mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha, if you thought I was going to write anything saucy, sorry to disappoint (Jackson is sorry too XD)   
> Nonetheless, hope y'all enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
